Our Parents' lies
by YaoiGirl97
Summary: While helping his brother clean up his attic, Misaki comes across adoption papers. After questioning Takahiro, Misaki finds out he was adopted from a shady orphanage but the owners refused to give up any information on his actual background. Meanwhile, Ritsu becomes suspicious of his parents while looking through old photo albums. Why does some of the pictures of him look different
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, this is my first** fanfiction **so please bear with me.**

 **Reading Key:** "Normal talking "- 'Thinking '- " _Phone talking" -_ ' _Text message_ '

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

 **Summary: While helping his brother clean up his attic, Misaki comes across adoption papers. After questioning Takahiro, Misaki finds out he was adopted from a shady orphanage but the owners refused to give up any information on his actual background. Meanwhile, Ritsu becomes suspicious of his parents while looking through old photo albums. Why does some of the pictures of him look different from the others.**

 **Warning: mentions of kidnapping, baby selling, and illegal activity.**

 **My Parent's lies**

 **Chapter 1:** Why and Who

 _-19 years ago-_

A little 2-year-old boy laid sleeping peacefully in his bed. His chocolate brown hair was stuck to his face from sweat from the summer heat. His family all slumbered peacefully. The window in his room was raised allowing a cool breeze to drift in. A figure in the shadows crept to the open window. The man peered in and took in the look of the room. Once he was sure it was safe, he slipped in and quietly made his way to the sleeping child. He scooped up the child and made his way back out the window. He quickly hopped in the get-away vehicle and the man and his partner drove into the night…

\- Present Day –

\- Misaki POV -

I dug through the papers in a large box in the corner of the attic. Most of it was old paper made obvious by the yellow coloring spreading through the pages. I stopped as my eyes caught a manila envelope with bold black letters that said **''MISAKI'S PAPERWORK "**. My curiosity got the better of me and I opened the envelope and pulled out the papers. They were in pristine condition unlike the other papers. My eyes nearly popped out of my head as I recognized they were adoption papers my parent's names were signed on the lines at the bottom. A majority of the spaces were blacked out, all of which had to do with my real family. I screamed at the top of my lungs. "NII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ". My brother came dashing into the room followed close behind by Nee-Chan and Usagi-san. I looked up at them with tears in my eyes as I clutched the files. Only one word came from my lips in a weak pain filled voice "Why. "

\- Usagi POV -

I sat downstairs sipping tea while talking with Nanami while Mahiro played on the floor. Takahiro was in the attic along with Misaki. I was so glad that Takahiro took me and Misaki's relationship so well. I had just lifted my cup to take a sip when a scream filled the house "NII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN "I dropped my cup spilling the hot tea on my lap. The pain didn't even register as I jumped to my feet, dashing up the stairs, the only thing on my mind was Misaki. I got to the top of the stairs to find Misaki in tears clutching a bunch of papers. My heart shattered as I heard his broken voice so weak and soft backed up with sobs. "Why? " 'Why what? What are those papers. '

-Ritsu POV-

I sat on my bed, well my and Takano's bed. I had finally given into my feelings for Takano and admitted my love to him…...again. We moved in together not long after. I sat there going through My old family photo albums. I was going through my baby pictures I loved to reminisce on the past. Takano walked in and sat beside me and pulling me into his lap. "Oi what are you doing Ritsu?" I blush and glance up at him. "Looking through my photo albums. "He peered over my shoulder and glanced at the pictures. "Who's the other kid? " I glance at him with a confused look. "Other kid? I'm the only kid in this album. "He shook his head. "No you're not see " he points at two images of me on my 2nd birthday one before the cake was cut and one after. "The kid eating the cake is slightly chubbier in the face, his hair is a bit darker, his eyes are a bit brighter and there is an M (A/N: The M is from Misaki's cake which says – Happy Birthday Misaki -) on the slice of cake he's eating that's not you. "I glance at the picture and realize he was right on my cake in the picture the words on the cake are - Happy Birthday Ritsu - so where did the M come from? "Obviously who ever that kid is he never made it past 2 years old cause he isn't in your 3rd year pictures or anywhere after that so something happened to the kid after hmmm, " Takano by now has taken the album and is flipping through it " after this picture of you at the beach " he pulls out the two similar picture and flips them over and looks at the dates the obvious one of me is dated August 28 1990, the second picture is dated August 28 but the year has a thin strip of white tape over it to hide it. Takano gently peels it off and the date is revealed 1993. "So this kid is 3 years younger than you so he would be 21-22 depending on his birth month but either way you need to talk to your parents because they need to explain themselves. "I glance at Takano my head is swimming with questions but the one that is most prominent is 'Who is this kid in these pictures? Who? '

-Takano POV-

I sat there and stared at the pictures wondering just who this kid is and how he is related to my dear Ritsu. I also wonder what exactly became of the boy in the pictures. My mind wandered through a bunch of scenarios each worse than the last. 'Kidnapped and raised for adult purposes, killed in some kind of accident, killed purposely by some freak, killed by Ritsu's … no I won't even finish that thought, the last thing I want to do is come up with some idea that could freak poor Ritsu out, but what if this kid is still alive, is he ok, is he safe, healthy… wait why do I care' I glance at the pictures again and I figure out why I care. This kid looks so much like Ritsu so obviously I am thinking of what if it were Ritsu, I could never get passed it if something happened to him. We obviously need to talk to Ritsu's parents as soon as possible and find out just who this kid is and what happened to him. "Oi, Ritsu "I wait for a reply. After a few minutes of silence, I hear soft sniffles and sobs. "Ritsu …. are you crying? "I gently grasp his chin and turn his face towards me. My heart clenches at the sight of those beautiful emerald orbs damp with tears. I pull him into a tight hug and stroke his brown hair and gently kiss the top of his head as he breaks down in my arms. I wait till all I hear is soft whimpers and pants then I hear his muffled voice it just barely is audible. "Takano-san do you think he is ok, what if he's hurt or… worse. "I feel my heart breaking as I listen to the fear and sadness in his voice. I don't know how I can possibly comfort him without giving him false hope. When I see his parents I am going to give them a piece of my mind. I just hope whatever we learn doesn't break the already fragile soul I hold in my arms right now

 **A/N: Ok so there's my first chapter of my first fanfiction. So next chapter were going to hear Takahiro and Ritsu's parents' explanations. I'll post it after 10 reviews that's easy right. See you soon.**

 **R &R **


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

**A/N: Ok here's chapter 2 of 'My parent's lies '**

 **Reading Key: "Normal talking "- 'Thinking '- "** _ **Phone talking" -**_ **'** _ **Text message**_ **'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

 **Summary: While helping his brother clean up his attic, Misaki comes across adoption papers. After questioning Takahiro, Misaki finds out he was adopted from a shady orphanage but the owners refused to give up any information on his actual background. Meanwhile, Ritsu becomes suspicious of his parents while looking through old photo albums. Why does some of the pictures of him look different from the others.**

 **Warning: mentions of kidnapping, baby selling, and illegal activity.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Explanations

Ritsu and Takano sat in his parents home holding the pictures. His parents sat across from them. He glanced at them. " Mom, dad, we need to talk, who is this boy in these photos and where is he? " His parents sighed, they knew this would happen sooner or later. " Well Ristu when you were about three we found out I was pregnant again, after the nine months I gave birth to a little boy with brown hair and gorgeous green eyes much like you, we named him Misaki, well one night, when Misaki was two, someone apparently snuck in through the open window and swiped him as we all slept, I got up during the night when I noticed it was unusually quiet on his baby monitor, cause he usually would wake up at least once due to being hungry, but to my horror his cradle was empty..." She had to stop due to the tears so Ritsu's father continued. " The police combed the whole area within a 10 mile radius but he was never found, so we hid the pictures amongst yours even though we knew you'd eventually notice the differences."

Ritsu sat there in awe. ' I have a brother or had a brother. Is he ok? Is he even alive. ' Takano noticed Ritsu's quietness so he asked the unasked question. " Did they find a...umm body? Is he dead ? " The parents shook their heads. " No, no body or any child fitting Misaki's description ever showed up, but the police told us about a group of men who have been going around kidnapping children and selling them to orphanages for profit. So we believe and hope that is the case with Misaki. They have found multiple children and adults who were taken in the same exact fashion as Misaki who wound up in orphanges all across Tokyo and nearby areas. So there's a chance Misaki is alive and well. " Ritsu prayed in his head that was the truth.

...Takahiro's House...

Misaki sat in Usagi's lap waiting for an explanation. " Well Misaki, uhhh you were adopted back when you were two years old. Mom and Dad asked the owners all about your past but got nothing out of them except your parents were dead. They didn't say how they died, what their names were, or what your last name was, so they went to the police asking questions, but since they had no last name, or anything there was much they could do or...tried to do they were to busy looking for a bunch of uppy rich peoples's child ( A/N geee who could that kid be hmmm? ) so they pretty much ignored them, they wouldn't even look at you, so they brought you home and just went about normal life never thinking about it again, and you grew up happy until the accident, I wanted to mention the truth but, you were so happy to have me with you...I couldn't bear telling you we're not even related so I hid the documents away, but now you've found them so I'm sorry Misaki that I didn't tell you years ago. "

Usagi was rather angry and opened his mouth to yell at Takahiro about lying to Misaki all these years but was stopped when Misaki giggled and smiled. " Its ok Nii-chan I don't mind I don't think my eight year old self could have handled it, and besides there wasn't proof my real parents are dead, so who knows maybe my real family is out there somewhere waiting and searching for me and until I find them your my family and you still will be even if I find them alive and healthy. " He smiled got up and hugged Takahiro and kissed his cheek. Usagi, to say he was shocked was an understatement, and Takahiro wasn't any different but soon they were all smiles as the went back to cleaning up the attic.

But in both brunettes' minds were the same question. " Will he ever find his way home ? "

* * *

 **A/N: Ok so chapter two is done now I need a little help, I need some ideas on how Misaki and Ristu find each other and realize they are brothers. The first 3 ideas will be turned into a poll and will be posted on my profile. So please if you wanna have your idea in my story...**

 **R &R**

 **See you next time.**


	3. UPDATE 1: Poll up

**A/N: Quick update the poll for the meeting of Ritsu and Misaki is up please vote. The poll is open until 12/7/15 at 2 PM CST. I will post the next chapter after the poll closes. See you then. Ciao!**


End file.
